The Truth
by Juliani Scarlet
Summary: "Kenapa kau berbohong tentang tunanganmu itu Jellal ?" .. Erza pun ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan menanyakan semuanya kepada Jellal


**Hai Minna \(^^)/****Juliani ini Author Baru disini :) . Jadi Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje , tidak bagus , dll .**

Judul : _The Truth_  
Summary : _"Kenapa kau berbohong tentang tunanganmu itu Jellal ?" .. Erza pun ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan menanyakan semuanya kepada _

_**Jellal  
**_**Pairing : **_**Jellal x Erza  
**_**Warning : _Typo , Gaje , dll_  
****Discalimer :** _**Fairy Tail Milih Hiro Mashima , Juliani hanya memiluki ceritanya ^^**_

_**OFF TO THE STORY **_

* * *

Suatu Pagi di Fairy Tail  
Semua Anggota Fairy Tail tetap menjalankan hal yang sama ..  
Natsu dan Gray yang bertengkar , Juvia yang mendukung Gray dan bersembunyi di balik Pilar , Elfman yang selalu berkata MAN , Lucy yang sedang berbicara dengan Mirajane dan Levy . Guild Fairy Tail ini Berisik seperti biasa .

Tetapi ,, Tidak ada yang menghentikan Kerusuhan tersebut . Penyihir berambut Scarlet yang biasa menghentikan kerusuhan tersebut hanya duduk dan Sepertinya sedang berfikir tentang sesuatu , dia bahkan tidak memakan kue strawberry cheesecake yang ada di depannya .

**Erza POV**

'_Tetapi , kenapa dia bohong kepadaku ? . Apakah aku jelek , atau dia memang tidak suka aku . Biarpun aku tahu dia bohong tetap saja aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal ini' Pikirku  
'Hmm.. baiklah akan kutanyakan hal ini ketika dia sudah pulang'._

* * *

**Author POV**

**Next Day**

Keesokan harinya Jellal dan teamnya sudah pulang dari misi mereka . (A/N : Ceritanya Jellal , Ultear dan Meredy ini anggota Fairy Tail) . Kemudian Erza menghampiri Jellal dan berkata "Jellal , kita perlu berbicara" . Jellal Menggangguk pelan dan mengikuti Erza yang menuju luar Guild .

Setelah di Luar , mereka pun diam saja , tetapi setelah beberapa menit Erza memulai pembicaraan . "Jadi Jellal aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu" "Apa yang ingin kau Tanyakan Erza ?" Tanya Jellal.

"A-apa kau m-masih ingat saat kita hamper berciuman itu ?" Tanya Erza yang mukanya memerah . "y-ya aku masih ingat , e-emang kenapa Erza?" Kata Jellal yang mukanya juga memerah. "Jellal Kenapa kau berbohong ?" tanya Erza . "Bohong tentang apa Erza ?" Tanya Jellal agak gugup .

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Jellal . Kenapa kau berbohong tentang tunanganmu itu ?"Kata erza yang hamper berteriak . "A-aku—" "Apa itu karena kau tidak suka aku?" kata Erza memotong perkataan Jellal.

'_Hmm.. mungkin ini saatnya untuk membeir tahu Erza semuanya' _Pikir Jellal . "Sebenarnya Erza , kau salah . Itu bukan karena aku tidak suka kamu , tetapi malah sebaliknya" Kata Jellal sambil memerah . "Kalau kau s-suka aku kenapa kau tidak menciumku dan malah berbohong?" Tanya Erza yang mukanya memerah juga .

"Itu karena aku pikir kau layak mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik dari aku . Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang yang berjalan di jalan yang benar , aku ini lelaki yang mempunyai banyak dosa , aku tidak pantas untuk –" Erza memotong perkataan Jellal dengan menciumnya .

"Tolong jangan katakana itu lagi Jellal , Aku sangat tidak suka kalau kau berkata itu . Lagipula aku juga suk- ah tidak , aku cinta kamu Jellal" Kata Erza sambil Tersenyum . Jellal pun kaget dengan perkataan Erza tapi kemudian dia berkata sambil tersenyum "Aku juga Erza , Aku sangat Mencintaimu"

Mereka Berciuman lagi untuk beberapa menit dan berhenti karena mereka kehabisan nafas . Kemudian Jellal Bertanya kepada Erza "Tapi Erza dari mana kau tahu kalau aku berbohong" "Huh ,, asal kau tahu ya Jellal , kau itu benar-benar bukan pembohong yang professional" Kata Erza sambil *Sweat Droop* . "Dari mukamu saja sudah ketahuan kalau kau berbohong tauu"Kata Erza . "O-oh begitu ya ,, hehehe"kata Jellal . "Huh .. dasar , ya sudah ayo masuk ke guild" "ya" . Akhirnya mereka pun masuk dengan berpegan tangan .

* * *

**Selesai juga ceritanya \(^^)/****Bagaimana menurut kalian readers ?  
Bagus gak ceritanya ? ^^**

**Jangan Lupa Review , Follow dan Favorite nya ya ^^  
~Ja Ne  
~Juliani**


End file.
